jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Helicopter
Overview The Helicopter is one of the five aerial vehicles in Jailbreak, the others being the UFO, the BlackHawk, the Stunt, and the Jet. This vehicle can be shot down if it takes enough damage from a weapon, like the BlackHawk and UFO, and even the jet (if done very quickly) rendering it unable to fly for several seconds. Jumping out or being kicked out will give players a parachute, and they can remove it by pressing the space bar. Be wary, however, as if a player releases the parachute from a high enough height, they will still take fall damage. Additionally, if a prisoner or criminal is piloting the helicopter, or flew it last, the rotors will appear red. If a police officer is piloting the helicopter or flew it last, the rotors will appear blue. When the helicopter spawns at the helipads, the rotors will appear gray. Other than flying, it can drop 'explosives' by pressing the B key on a keyboard or tapping the button on mobile. Bombs do x damage and fall directly down when triggered. Explosives can be bought for $5000 when the counter reaches 0/10. The Helicopter spawns at Police Station 1, Police Station 2 and the Military Base. Although the helicopter was placed to be exclusive to players only with a key card, players can still obtain one without a key card by driving a car up the road leading to the museum and onto the roof of Police Station 2. Picture gallery 98a635ecb588341a923fa86d0033b216.png|''The front of the Helicopter.'' da99ed85f2bfaa59de42abadf3c1e641.png|''The left side of the Helicopter.'' f5bc6fe034efd5d037144307de99475b.jpg|''The right side of the Helicopter.'' 9cee4c4a6185162a227bf018a1be23ec.png|''The rear of the Helicopter.'' 905db6c4f7bcb89113bdd8d30317870d.png|''An aerial view of the Helicopter in the military base.'' D3XJw5GUwAAP7PJ.png|''A black helicopter, commanding a "Drop-Bomb" down. (Credit: https://twitter.com/badimo/status/1114018591370661893?s=21) “'' Heli GUI.png|Helicopter GUI Audio gallery Trivia * This aerial vehicle is supposedly based on the Bell 206 Helicopter. ** In real life, this helicopter actually costs about one million US dollars. * The Helicopter was once the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak before being beaten by the Lamborghini and the Bugatti. * The Helicopter can not be spawned from the Garage due to it being considered an aerial vehicle. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, when Rocket Fuel was added, a Helicopter could use Rocket Fuel and the bar showing the amount of fuel they have would go down, but nothing would happen. This has been patched. * Until July 5th, 2017, a Helicopter couldn't be customized. * Helicopters are somewhat hard to fly in the City, as they are large and make very wide turns. They are also very slim and can get caught in alleyways. * The blades of a Helicopter are not solid and anything can pass through them. * When Jailbreak first came out, Helicopters were blue with white stripes and grey blades. In addition, players couldn't change the blade color even if a prisoner or criminal drove one. Then in a later update, criminal or prisoner helicopters were completely red with a black window and police helicopters were the same color as before. Finally, another update made police helicopters have blue blades, and criminal and prisoner helicopters' blades were red. This update was applied to the game so players could easily identify who was driving a helicopter. However, this feature does not apply to the BlackHawk. * As of the July 29th Update, players can now shoot down a Helicopter. * After it starts smoking, a Helicopter cannot be flown upwards until it repairs itself. However, it can still move around, but very slowly. Yet, it is possible that if it hits an uneven surface, it will bounce up. * It is possible to get on to the Police Station 2 helipad without a keycard if players use rocket fuel or a fast vehicle off the side of the mountain, or use another aerial vehicle, like the UFO or BlackHawk. Using a glider and the Jetpack works too. *Helicopters always spawn with the exact same color scheme, blue. The SUV, the SWAT Van, the Camaro at the Police Stations, the Cybertruck, and the other aerial vehicles also spawn in one specific color, too. *Players could crouch in the passenger section of a helicopter. Press E and C at the same time. If they are a passenger, they will see that they are crouching in the helicopter. When a player jumps out, they're encouraged to avoid pressing space. When players touch the ground, a glitch happens, and they go fast when crouching. * It is possible to fly a Helicopter into a Garage section designed for cars. The customization menu will pop up and customization will be applied. However, the Garage door will close onto the tail of the Helicopter causing it to glitch around and make the Helicopter very difficult to reverse out of the garage. * When a police is in the front seat, players can pickpocket them if they can position themselves behind him/her. However, this can be difficult because the "Pickpocket" and "Hijack" E prompts are very close to each other. * Before April 29, 2017, the driver and the passengers had to land on the ground before jumping out because they couldn't get a parachute from jumping out of the Helicopter. * As of the Alien Update, Helicopters spawn more frequently, so players don't worry if Helicopter was stolen or driven by someone. * Like the UFO, Volt Bike, and BlackHawk, the Helicopter does not have a license plate. * In the Surprise/Bonus Update, the Helicopter was given ropes, just like the BlackHawk had in the 1 Year Update. * In the Alien Update, the blades did not spin due to a bug. This was fixed in the Back To Earth Update. * If players are in a helicopter or a helicopter rope, and if someone is robbing the museum, they can grab the paintings inside the museum, making it useful if they are not robbing the museum and low on cash. * If a police uses a helicopter, the rotors become blue and if a criminal uses it, it turns red. If no one has used it, then they appear gray. * If players have purchased the SWAT Gamepass or the BOSS Gamepass, they can drive the SWAT Van or the Wraith to the building where the helicopter is located, then jump out and angle the gun upwards. Then they can use the gun to get higher, then jump off and onto the roof. ** Similarly, they can also do the same with the Firetruck's ladder by making the ladder high. * Helicopters have a random-based spawn time, respawning every 5-8 minutes. Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Vehicles with weapons Category:Six Seat Vehicles